


Unite A Light And Shine On Us

by TannieBanie



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV)
Genre: 00line are good bros, English isnt my mother language so pls bare with me, Gen, They're all Good Bros, is Cya Giwook or Kiwook, let the gayness spread, ships are hinted, such a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannieBanie/pseuds/TannieBanie
Summary: WEUS group chat. Simply a mess.





	1. A day like usual

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 finally let me post sth.

**Dongmyeong** :Hey CyA, we've run out of kimchi already. Don't forget to buy more on your way home. Oh wait, you know how to make it right? Just take some cabbage home.

 **CyA** : ...Suddenly I can't read anything.

 **Dongmyeong** : Did you just say no to your HYUNG?

 **CyA:**  No.. I didn't.

 **Dongmyeong** : Ah, and get some rice too, remember to borrow the DVDs of ONEUS bros. Too lazy to leave my bed.

 **CyA** : Well  _hyung_  can make a call and-

 **Dongmyeong:**  I said I'm LAZY.

 **CyA** : Sorry.

 **Hwanwong** : Hey Dongmyeong, why so obessed with your 2-week-older? Who gives you the right to boss around like that? CyA, come over. Just stolen some snacks from that frog Gunhee. Let that brat dig for food himself.

 **CyA** : It's alright hyung. Thank you for caring haha ///

 **Yonghoon** : Umm EXCUSE ME?!

 **Keonhee** : WTF did I misread sth?

 **Dongmyeong** : DARE YOU!?

 **Kanghyun** : Chill out guys.

 **Harin** : Kanghyun don't. It's getting dangerous here.

 **Xion** : WHAT THE F- I mean noo, my snacks??

 **Seoho** : We have some kimchi left here, wanna eat with us?

 **Dongmyeong** : Uhh no thanks, I and CyA won't come as long as that sloth is there.

 **RAVN** : Guys, calm down..

 **Yonghoon** : CALM DOWN GUYS I'M TRYING.

 **Leedo** : ...Sorry, what's going on?

 **Hwanwoong** : Well you can calm down by grabbing your butts out and feed yourselves. Xion, I'll give you some DVDs in return, is that alright? And stfu Gunhee.

 **Xion** : But the DVDs are mine too...

 **Keonhee** : Trying so hard for your boyfriend ha you little piece of shit.

 **Dongmyeong** : Lay one finger on CyA and you won't ever see your bros again :)

 **Seoho** : Why don't you think he could touch him while being with us..

 **RAVN** : Seoho don't.

 **Leedo** : Hahaha that's so funny 😂

 **CyA** : ..I'm home.

 **Dongmyeong** : No worries. I have your door locked :)

 **Xion** : ?? Dongmyeong?? WHAT THE F- I mean whyy?? We're twins???

 **Dongmyeong** : Sorry bro but there is a devil I have to finish.

 **Hwanwoong** : I swear I've just spoken twice??

 **Hwanwoong** : You guys really are nuts.


	2. Cheater

_Takes place after CyA's Vlive._

 

 **Dongmyeong:**  So.. You tried to kiss Kanghyun.

 **Dongmyeong:**  On the cheek.

 **CyA:**  I did not.

 **Dongmyeong:**  You mean I'm mistaken?

 **CyA:**...No.

 **CyA:**  I only motioned a kiss. I meant nothing.

 **Dongmyeong:**  Well a few days ago SOMEONE rejected my motioned kiss.

 **CyA:**  Your obssesion was cringy so I didn't like it.

 **Dongmyeong:**  Obsession?? Excuse me???

 **Dongmyeong:**  How arrogant. You think I'M obsesed with your chubby cheeks or silky hair or what?

 **CyA:**  What?

 **Dongmyeong:**  TYPOS.

 **Dongmyeong:**  I MEAN.

 **Dongmyeong:**  BE GRATEFUL FOR MY ATTENTION.

 **CyA:**  I didn't-

 **Kanghyun:**  Little Dongmyeongie is jealous.

 **Dongmyeong:**  AM NOT.

 **Dongmyeong:**  But that brat is a cheater!

 **Dongmyeong:**  Stole my styles and ignored me.

 **Hwanwoong:**  And you're a pervert.

 **Dongmyeong:**  I'm a good man!

 **Cya:**  And now you're throwing a tantrum again.

 **Dongmyeong:**  Because of you? Oh please. You can leave this dorm forever and I won't even care.

 **Hwanwoong:**  Good. CyA, come over, I bought some snack.

 **Dongmyeong:**  No.

 **Hwanwoong:**  I'm talking to him.

 **Dongmyeong:**  You're not talking to him.

 **Dongmyeong:**  CyA, one step outside and you're out forever.

 **Keonhee:**  Sulky brat. You're gonna keep your little penguin forever and marry him or what?

 **Dongmyeong:**  Maybe.

 **Dongmyeong:**  DAMMIT. NO.

 **CyA:**  I object.

 **Dongmyeong:**  SHUT UP CHEATER.

 **Dongmyeong:**  NOBODY ASKED YOU.

 **Kanghyun:**  It's ok DongDongie, I understand.

 **Dongmyeong:**  Not you too!!

 **Hwanwoong:**  I can hear your scream from afar. CyA, are you alright?

 **CyA:**  Yes, but I think our Dongmyeong is broken.

 **CyA:**  He's screaming something like "That cheater drives me crazy".

 **Dongmyeong:**  It's your fault that I'm embarrassed time to time like this.

 **Cya:**  I haven't done anything!

 **Dongmyeong:**  Make up for it.

 **Dongmyeong:**  Two kisses on cheek. No bargain.

 **Cya:**  How about no?

 **Dongmyeong:**  Then out.

 **Dongmyeong:**  Two kisses for a happy life. Offered only for cheaters.

 **Cya:**  ...

 **Keonhee:**  Such an oppotunist.

 **Cya:**  OK.

 **Hwanwoong:**  Cya??

 **Cya:**  Only on cheeks ok? Then we're not talking about this anymore.

 **Cya:**  Don't worry hyung, he won't do harm. Just.. two kisses.

 **Hwanwoong:**  Pervert.

 **Dongmyeong:**  Look who's talking about perverty.

 **Cya:**  Kiss or not?

 **Dongmyeong:**  sTay rIghT tHeRe.

 **Hwanwoong:**  Stay strong, Cya.

 **Keonhee:**  I'll pray for you.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how Dongmyeong actually reacted after hearing "Dongmyeong ah, are you watching the live?"


	3. Cute hyung friend

**Cya:**  Hey Dongmyeong.

 **Cya:**  Dongding Dongmyeong.

 **Cya:**  Dongmyeong, get me some water.

 **Dongmyeong:**  How dare y-

 **Dongmyeong:**  ...

 **Keonhee:**  GeT mE soME waTeR lolol.

 **Cya:**  I've been waiting for this day so long. Santa Claus is on my side this time.

 **Hwanwoong:**  Congrats on becoming an adult, our baby.

 **Dongmyeong:**  You're still younger than me!

 **Cya:**  We talked about this already, Dongmyeong.

 **Cya:**  That two-week-gap doesn't matter anymore. Now I'm your friend. No more bullying me.

 **Dongmyeong:**  I never bully you.

 **Cya:**  You've always been mean to me.

 **Dongmyeong:**  Unfair.

 **Dongmyeong:**  Santa didn't even give gift to this good child, instead gave his roomate a letter wishing him a happy adulthood. Hffph.

 **Keonhee:**  You? A good kid?

 **Hwanwoong:**  More like an annoyingly loud brat.

 **Cya:**  Actually, he's not that bad.

 **Cya:**  He's... cute too.

 **Dongmyeong:**  All the time?

 **Cya:**  Yes.

 **Seoho:**  Did anyone mention cute?

 **Hwanwoong:**  No. Be quiet hyung.

 **Dongmyeong:**... That...

 **Dongmyeong:**  ...Sounds like a bad joke.

 **Cya:**  I'm not joking. A matured man don't joke with his friend.

 **Dongmyeong:**  Aww little cutie, you're even cuter.

 **Cya:**  I'm not cute.

 **Dongmyeong:**  Everyone knows you're a cutie pie.

 **Cya:**  I'm not! I'm cool with my piercings.

 **Dongmyeong:**  Your decorations? Don't worry, they don't do harm to your cuteness.

 **Cya:**  Stop it!

 **Hwanwoong:**  Rude but true.

 **Cya:**  Not you too! ;;

 **Keonhee:**  Xion, please find a way to end this.

 **Xion:**  Again? Geeze.

 **Xion:**  Hey Cya, I'll just say this once, so read it carefully.

 **Dongmyeong:**  Don't you dare!

 **Xion:**  Cya, Dongmyeong has a soft spot for cuties.

 **Xion:**  Especially those who call him "hyung".

**Cya:...**

**Dongmyeong:**  Xion! You traitor!!

 **Keonhee:**  Well literally everyone knows that.

 **Cya:**  So, if I'm no longer your "cute dongsaeng" you will certainly hate me more.

 **Dongmyeong:**  I will not.

 **Xion:**  Oh oh, and you're his favourite.

 **Dongmyeong:**  I never said that.

 **Xion:**  You always mean it.

 **Cya:**  Ok, that's enough.

 **Cya:**  I hope you can get rid of those crazy thought about me and we can be good friends.

 **Dongmyeong:**  ...Alright. If you want to.

 **Cya:**  It's not that I think you hate me or anything.

 **Dongmyeong:**  I don't hate you.

 **Dongmyeong:**  But having a dongsaeng to boss around is good.

 **Cya:**  I'm out tonight.

 **Dongmyeong:**  Don't forget to clean our room.

 **Cya:**  YOUR room? No.

 **Dongmyeong:**  Will you? And yes, you're going to bed early tonight as usual after cleaning the whole dorm.

 **Cya:**  I won't come home tonight.

 **Cya:**  And I will stay up late. Maybe I won't sleep at all.

 **Cya:**  You have no right to order me. I an adult now.

 **Dongmyeong:**  How dare you talk back to me you little bratwjbckxnd.

 **Dongmyeong:**  Even I don't talk to our hyungs like that.

 **Cya:**  Because you've always been treating me like a baby when I can be your friend.

 **Cya:**  For FIVE years.

 **Dongmyeong:**  And you never complain.

 **Cya:**  Oh I do, but you never listen!

 **Dongmyeong:**  Is our baby mad?

 **Cya:**  I'm NOT a baby.

 **Dongmyeong:**  Cutewook.

 **Cya:**  Stop that!

 **Keonhee:**  How fun.

 **Cya:**  Urgh...

 **Cya:**  Well then.

 **Cya:**   _Hyung._  Don't do that thing again. I hate it.

 **Dongmyeong:**  ..No.

 **Cya:**  Even when I ask you sincerely, nyan nyan ~? 🌸

 **Dongmyeong:**  Ah, you...

 **Cya:**  Hiongie, please treat me nicely ~♡ muah.

 **Dongmyeong:**  S-Stop that! Then I'll stop!!

 **Cya:**  Deal.

 **Hwanwoong:**  Good job, babe 👏

 **Dongmyeong:**  You isjdisksbd.

 **Dongmyeong:**  Don't ever think of coming home tonight. You're suspended.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday little penguin Cya 🎉🎉🎉


End file.
